Talk:Rainbow Dash/@comment-4700073-20120321194015/@comment-2170890-20120324013623
o @Jake8765: I'm going to reply to you as carefully and politely as I can, and will break it into stages. Not trying to be patronizing in any way, I just find it easier to explain it this way. I think this is the first time I've ever really had to explain it. Please read it through when you have time, even if it's long. 1. I know that her sexuality is never stated in canon, which is what fanon is, it isn't canon. It is what has been created for fan stories, it is in no way supposed to be taken seriously, and (speaking for myself at least) is not meant to be disrespectful to the show, the characters, or the writer. 2. When I do fanon couples, all I do is look at two characters who, for whatever reason I think go with each other, or could work, regardless of the fact it will never happen in the show. The idea with fanon is you have the freedom to go whatever way you want. I have things planned and always try to keep as in character as I can, even things that need some level of OOC stuff (like slash) for the storyline to work. If I ever do a form of fanon where characters become gay, it is because I am interested in romantic storylines, and as such most fanons in my mind are basically "These two characters are such good friends, I wonder what it would be like if they were more than friends" in this case, the two characters can either be of the opposite sex or the same sex. While I am straight myself, I find gay couples no different to straight couples. 3. Your comment on how people finding Dash gay, due her "tomboyish" personality does not apply to me at all. Until it was brought up (not by you, I've seen it mentioned elsewhere) it never even entered my head. I personally hate the term "tomboy" because I personally find the term to be outdated. I don't buy that in today’s world that a girl who likes more action-like things is "a girl acting like a boy". So I do not see Dash as gay for that reason. I am not saying that all tomboys are automatically lesbians because I do not view any girl as a "tomboy" because I do not agree with the term, and if I ever noticed I would view it as a coincidence. 4. This may surprise you, but I don't always view Dash as being gay in fanons. I alternate from her being straight, gay, bi, or just left up to the viewer (I must remind you again''' fanon is not canon') the 'only 'time I view her as being gay is during certain scenarios. I am a fan of a particular thing in the ''Friendship is Magic fanon community which occasionally requires Dash to be gay, to find out what, go to my profile and look at "Friendship is Magic related facts about me". You will easily notice it when you see it, but please read the whole fact, and please don't judge me on it. The gist of my "defense" is that even when I am supporting this, she doesn't have to be gay, just if the scenario requires her to be, but the idea of them being simply close friends is enough. 5. Bottom line; I don't find Dash to be gay in the show, I realize that she was never implied to be in the show, but that is just like how straight fanon couples, where never implied to be in love themselves, people just chose to do a story where they were. That is the point of fanon - it is your chance to put your own spin on the storyline, and including things that you want to see. It is in no way supposed to be offensive to anyone. At least speaking for myself, as when I ever do fanon, it is serious, and not meant to be disrespectful to the show at all. 6. I am not forcing you to think of Dash or any character as gay, I am just explaining to you that no one is saying she is in the show, and if anyone makes her gay in fanon it is not necessarily because of stereotypical offensive reasons. I am sure that there have been some who have done this, but I am not one of them. My purpose for replying to you is to explain why I don't mind it, and also if I ever do any slash stories with her, I am not doing it for the reasons you said. I hope you read this through, and I hope you understand. I do not mean any disrespect to anyone.